Good Ol' Fashion Apple Family Lovin'
by awesometwist
Summary: It's Big Mac's birthday and all he wants is a nice peaceful day to read his book. However his two sisters have their own idea of how a birthday should be celebrated.


_**Good Ol' Apple Family Lovin'**_

**Author's Note: **All characters in this fanfic are anthropomorphic (humanized)

Big Macintosh awoke in his bed. His eyes were crusty, he had some dry drool on a corner of his lip, and a full bladder. He went into the bathroom to relieve himself and get ready for the day. When he came out he noticed a homemade card with a picture of a cake on it. He opened it up.

_Happy 21st birthday big bro. When you come downstairs we have a "very special" surprise for you._

_ Love, Apple Bloom and Applejack._

Big Mac thought it was a surprise party. He specifically told his two younger sisters how much he hated those. But then again why would they throw a surprise party so early in the morning. Granny Smith wasn't even home for the past few days. So Big Mac ruled the surprise party therory out. He decided to go downstairs and see what his sisters had planned. He threw on some clothes and his work boots and he left the room.

The smell of cinnamon and apples hit Big Mac's nose like a truck. He walked into the small breakfast nook. He saw a big stack of Applejack's famous apple cinnamon pancakes and a glass of fresh ice cold apple juice. Possibly made by Apple Bloom. There was note. From what it said on the note, the breakfast was for him. Big Mac never passes up a big breakfast. He sat in a chair and took a big chuck of pancake and shoved it in his mouth. "Enjoyin' those pancakes?" Said a voice. It belonged to Applejack. Big Mac said his signature phrase "Eeyup." "And ya juice?" Said a sweet innocent voice. It obviously belonged to Apple Bloom. Big mac took a huge gulp of his juice and nodded. A pair of hands began to rub on Big Mac's shoulders. "We're glad you like it." Said Applejack's voice. Big Mac continued to eat. He got up and turned around to his sisters to thank them for a wonderful meal. The next image nearly gave him a heart attack.

Applejack and Apple Bloom was wearing sexy french maid outfits. Revealing enough to show off Applejack's cleavage and Apple Bloom's butt. Big Mac's nose ran blood out like a faucet in a typical anime style. The Apple sisters couldn't help but giggle. Big Mac got up and faced his sisters. "What the heck is this!?" He asked. Apple Bloom sat on top of her older brother's chest. It took all of Big Mac's strength to fight off his erection. Although he wasn't sure just yet, he knew what his sisters were trying to do. Although Big Mac was know for getting around, he still had a set of morals. "We just wanted to help you celebrate your special day." Said Apple Bloom in a innocent voice. Applejack approached er older brother. Big Mac could see his sister's lacy black panties. Big Mac gulped. "I hope that's okay with you." Big Mac didn't want to hurt his sisters feelings. So he thought to himself. Servitude is okay. Intercourse is a no no. Big Mac agreed. Although he's still unsure what his sister had planned for him.

Apple Bloom got off of her big brother's chest. "Thank Celestia.." Big Mac thought to himself. Big Mac got to his feat. "I'll... I'll, go read a book." Big Mac stuttered. "I'll get started on your lunch." Said Applejack. Big Mac flashed a grin. It wasn't very confident. Big Mac went upstairs. On his up he heard snickering and whispering. "Just what are they conspirin'?" He whispered to himself.

Big Mac was in his room reading one of his favorite book, _The Canterlot Tales._ Apple Bloom walked in. Her french made outfit was replaced with a white tank top and a pink skirt. She was holding a glass of juice and a book. She extended her arm with the juice over to him. "I figured you might be thirsty." She said politely. Big Mac was a little suspicious. "At least she's not wearin' that get up anymore." He thought to himself. He took the juice and chugged it. He licked his lips. "Thanks." He said. He set the glass on his nightstand. He was about to return to his book when Apple Bloom pushed her book into his face. "Can you read this to me?" She asked. "Some of the words are too hard." Big Mac looked at the cover. The title was blocked by duct tape. From the picture on the cover the book was about a stallion and a mare, possibly related. Big Mac narrowed his eyes at his youngest sister. Her eyes grew bigger and she flashed a innocent smile. Big Mac had to good a heart to say no however. Big Mac decide to read to her. Apple Bloom jumped onto his bed. Big Mac began to read the first page, but Apple Bloom skipped to a page she bookmarked. Big Mac began reading.

_Windway began to kiss his sister, Golden Stream passionately. Their tongues intertwining in each other's mouths. They made out with each other for several minutes._

Big Mac stopped reading. "Just what is this?" He asked. "Just a little story." She said. A halo popped over her head. Big Mac narrowed his eyes. He continued to read. Apple Bloom moved her hand to her privates and began rubbing it. Big Mac didn't even notice.

_Windway and Golden Stream stopped. Golden Stream whispered to her brother. "I'm ready." Windway looked deeply into his sister's eyes. "Are you sure?" "Please." Golden Stream whispered back. "I need you inside me." Golden Stream lifted her nightgown up. Windway pulled off his sister's sopping wet panties. He lowered his pajama bottoms to his knees. He plunged his pulsating cock into his sister' narrow opening. Golden Stream winced a bit. She was able to relax however. Windway began to thrust. Each thrust moved deeper and deeper into his sister's vagina. Golden began to moan in ecstasy. Her vagina got wetter and wetter. Windway felt his loins clench. He felt as though he cum at any minute._

Big Mac stopped reading. He realized he was reading a erotic novel. He turned around to confront his sister. Apple Bloom was masturbating. Her tank top was lifted up, being held by her teeth, and is now showing her blossoming bosoms. Her hand now deep in her pink and white panties that matched herr outfit. The fact that Big Mac was in shock made Apple Bloom hornier. She continued to rub. Her panties were now soaking wet. She put two fingers into her silt. Big Mac sat there in horror as she watched her little sister fuck herself. At the same time he was getting aroused. His penis shot up like a rocket. It took a lot of self control for him not to masturbate. Apple Bloom continued to rub away at her pussy. Each touch bringing her closer and closer to an orgasm. "Time for lunch, guys!" Applejack yelled from downstairs. Big Mac didn't realized how much time has passed. Apple Bloom fixed herself up. "Let's go eat." Big Mac nodded in agreement. Apple Bloom made her way downstairs. Big Mac sat in on his bed. He was in complete shock. The fact he read his sister a novel about incest. The fact she just masturbated in front of him like it was nothing. Big Mac saw the wet spot on his bedsheets. Looking at Apple Bloom's vaginal juices was nearly enough to make him sick. He sat up and made his way downstairs.

Big Mac made his way downstairs. The smell of fresh vegetables and dessert made him forget about what he saw a few minutes ago. After all. A stallion's gotta eat. Apple Bloom was already eating a sandwich.. Applejack wasn't wearing her french maid outfit anymore. Applejack spotted her brother walking into the kitchen. She had on a apron. It had a green and red apple pattern on it. "You're just in time!" Applejack said excitedly. "I'm just about to put this salad on the table.

Big Mac sat down as Applejack put the big salad bowl onto the table. Big Mac was glad that at least one of his sisters was acting normal again. Big Mac helped himself to a few sandwiches. That's when he noticed that something was still not right. When Applejack turned around to get the picther of apple juice, Big Mac saw that the only thing Applejack was wearing was the apron. Big Mac got a perfect glimpse of his sister's nice, toned, shapely butt.

Big Mac was caught off guard by her sister's arse and semi-visable crevices. He turned to see how Apple Bloom would react. Apple Bloom just looked up and said, "Nice ass, sis." Applejack just winked at her little sister and smiled. "Just what the hell is with everypony today?" Big Mac thousht to himself. Applejack walked over to her brother and filled up his glass. "Eat up." Applejack said. "You're gonna need ya strength." "For what?" Big Mac thought to himself. Applejack filled up a glass of apple juice for herself. "Whew, hot day." Said Applejack, as she leaned against the kitchen counter. "Too hot for clothes." "What is she plannin'?" Thought Big Mac. "What is she plannin'!?" Applejack untied the apron and let it dropped to the floor. Big Mac nearly choked on his sandwich. His was naked in the middle of the kitchen. He was surpised how much his sister had filled out over the years however. He was drawn to her big, ample breasts. Big Mac's first instinct was to run up on her and suck on the areolas like some kind of giant foal. But her remembered his morals. No incest. So he sat there trying to look indifferent.

Applejack began to drink her ice cold apple juice. She let some of it dribble down her chin onto her breasts. That made Big Mac nearly go crazy. "It is kind of hot." Said Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom scooted out from her chair. She immediately pulled of her tank top. She then slid out of her skirt and panties which were still damp. She stretched. "Much better." She said. Big Mac gushed another batch of blood from his nose as her fell out of his chair. When he Applejack rushed over to him and tred to undo the buttons on his shirt. "You have to be hot too, right?" She said Big Mac pushed her away. "He has to be." Said Apple Bloom. "She walked upto him and unbuttoned his jeans. "Just look at how tight those jeans are." Bg Mac then pushed his youngest sister away. Big Mac finally spoke up. "Ladies, I don't know what you are doing?" He began. "But I've had enough, just please leave me alone." Both sisters got pouty. "We excuse us for trying to give you a good birthday." Applejack said. "We thought we do somethin' diff'rent thistime around." Big Mac suddenly felt bad. His two sisters ran off upstairs. At least Big Mac ad the silence he wanted.

Big Mac was in his room reading his book. It's been over two hours since last saw his sisters. He figured he should go over to their room and say sorry. He got up and made his too Apple Bloom's room. Apple Bloom wasn't there. Suddenly, Big Mac heard a huge smack coming from Applejack's room. Big Mac decided to check it went over to the door of Applejack's room. There was another smack. He creaked the door open.

Apple Bloom was over her big sister's knees. Both her and Applejack were naked. Her bottom was red. Big Mac expected a huge crying wail. Instead Apple Bloom let out a eep. She was smiling as well. "You're a naughtly little slut aren't ya!?" Applejack asked practically yelling. Applejack lifted up her hand and it made contact with Apple Bloom's bare bottom. Apple Bloom winched. "Yes, Mistress Applejack." Apple Bloom replied. "And what happens to naughty little sluts like you!?" Applejack smacked her little sister's butt again. "They get punshed, Mistress Applejack." Apple Bloom replied. Applejack whacked Apple Bloom's butt again. Big Mac begn so aroused it could kill him. He let out pulsating member and began to rub his shaft.

Applejack repositioned her younger sister. Apple Bloom was now sitting on Applejack's lap. "Have ya learned ya lesson?" Asked Applejack. "Yes, Mistress Applejack." Apple Bloom replied. "Than I think ya deserve a reward." Applejack said. Applejack began to kiss her younger sister deeply on her lips. Apple Bloom stuck her tongue right into her mouth. Apple Bloom licked her older sister's tongue and cheeks. Applejack moved her hand down to Apple Bloom's wet slit. Applejack began massaging her little sister's clit. Apple Bloom winched in pleasure but she didn't broke away frrom he kiss. Big Mac in still peeking on his sisters felt his cock grow with each passing moment.. At the rate he was rubbing on himself he could explode at any minute.

Applejack continued to play with her younger sister's privates. Apple Bloom stopped kissing Applejack. Apple Bloom focused on her older sister's breast. She suck on Applejack's nipple, hoping that maybe she could get some milk. Applejack was in pure bliss. Her little sister was sucking and licking away at her nipple. She slowly teased her little sister by rubbing two fingers around her little sister's vagina. Apple Bloom sucked harder at her older sister's nipple. She even began to nibble at it. Apple Bloom began to cum and Applejack began to lactate. Applejack gasped in pleasure while her little siser still sucked away at her nipple. Apple Bloom lapped up every last squirt of milk from Applejack's breast. Applejack began to lick her fingers clean of Apple Bloom's vaginal juices.

This was the last straw for Big Mac. He stroked harder and harder until he let out a loud moan and he came. Apple Bloom layed on Applejack's bed trying to catch her breath. Applejack stood up and went to investigate the noise.

Big Mac saw a pair of orange feet walking to the door. He fumbled to put his wet and sticky penis back into his pants. But Applejack opened the door all the way. She saw her brother, his cheeks glowing red with embarrassment. Applejack flashed a smirk. "Enjoyed the show, sugarcube?" Big Mac looked up at his sister's glistening body. Applejack helped her older brother of the floor. "I'm sorry." Began Big Mac. "I didn't mean to hurt yah guys' feelings." Applejack stood on her tip toes and kissed Big Mac passionately on the lips. "Prove it." Applejack whispered to him. Applejack dragged her older brother into her room and threw him on to her bed.

Apple Bloom sat up. "Big Mac's gonna play with us?" She asked. Applejack pushed Big Mac onto his back and sat on top of his chest. "He sure is." Applejack answered. Applejack kissed her brother on the lips again. She slid her tongue into his mouth. Applejack and Big Mac's tongues were practically fighting with each other. Apple Bloom focused on her brother's lower body. She saw his massive member. Apple Bloom couldn't help but put her lips around it. She licked Big Mac's shaft up and down, coating it with her saliva. She played with the head. Big Mac wanted to shoot a load then. Apple Bloom tried to shove the massive member in her mouth bt failed. Applejack and Big Mac broke away. Applejack got off of Big Mac. She layed on the bed with her legs spread open. "Wanna taste of apple pie?" Applejack asked Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom stopped sucking on her big brother's member to taste her sister.

Big Mac moved upward onto the bed to stick his penis in Applejack's inviting mouth. Applejack was able to get every last inch of her brother's shaft into her mouth. She licked his shaft with her tongue as she bobbed her head up and down his penis. The warmth of Applejack's mouth made Big Mac shoot out some pre-cum. Applejack gulped it down. Apple Bloom was licking away at her older sister's vagina. She stuck her tongue inside of Applejack's vagina and licked the around the opening. Apple Bloom noticed a pluckered hole under her sister's vagina. Apple Bloom lubed up her finger with her saliva and slid into her sister's anus. Applejack tensed up and came from the sneaky surprise. Applejack's warm tongue around Big Mac's cock was enough to make him shoot a huge load. Applejack was overwhelmed at first, but she managed to swallow. Big Mac withdrew his penis from Applejack's mouth. Apple Bloom knew what was coming, so she stopped licking Applejack's lady parts and moved out of the way. Big Mac spread opened Applejack's legs.

Big Mac teased Applejack's glistening wet opening with his penis. "Stop teasin' me." Applejack said to Big Mac. "Show me why they call ya Big Mac." Big Mac gently put his throbbing manhood deep inside Applejack. Applejack let out a sigh, as Big Mac pushed himself deeper into his second youngest sister. Applejack was overwhelmed with pleasure as her big brother forced himself into her wet crevice. Apple Bloom was aroused by the spectacle. She began to rub her clit as she watched her older siblings. She then put two of her fingers into her wet slit. Applejack winked over at her little sister and motioned her to come over.

Applejack slid her wet tongue over Apple Bloom's vagina. Applejack seperated her little sister's folds with her tongue. Apple Bloom felt like she was about to explode. Big Mac pulled out of Applejack. Applejack was leaking with semen. Big Mac then put his penis into Applejack's butthole. Big Mac's penis being covered in cum and vaginal juice made for easy access into Applejack's tight hole. Applejack tensed up, but she relaxed. Big Mac pumped himself futher and futher into Applejack. Applejack was licking away furiously at Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom tensed and moan in pleasure as she let out a stream of juice all over Applejack's face. "Tste lik warm apple pie." Applejack said as she licked her lips. Apple Bloom layed back in exhaustion. Big Mac switched back from Applejack's but over to her vagina. The warmth of Applejack's vagina and Big Mac pumping back and forth into her was enough to make him shoot a huge wad into Applejack's womb.

Apple Bloom spread her legs open. "There's another filly waiting for ya." Applejack said to Big Mac, as she was pointing over to Apple Bloom. Big Mac turned his attention over to Apple Bloom. He put his pulsating cock into Apple Bloom's wet slit. "Applejack went off into her closet to look for one of her favorite items.

Big Mac began to thrust himself into Apple Bloom, while he was fondiling Apple Bloom's still developing breast. Apple Bloom was in pain. Her hymen was broken by Big Mac's penis. When she saw the tiny bit of blood dripping out of her she wanted to stop for the moment but Big Mac eased her. "It's alright, Apple Bloom." Big Mac said. "It's natural to bleed on your first time."

Applejack came out from her closet. She was wearing a strapon. Big Mac instantly knew what Applejack was planning. Big Mac got Apple Bloom into cowgirl position and spreaded her butt cheeks. They were still red from Applejack's spankings. Applejack gently put the fake penis attached to the strapon into Apple Bloom's second availible hole.

Apple Bloom tensed up as her siblings began to double penetrate her. Each trust went up in speed. Apple Bloom got used to the pace. She was soon in bliss. "Just look at our little sister." Said Applejack still forcing the strapon into Apple Bloom. "Her first time and she's already taking dick like a champ." Apple Bloom was oblivious to Applejack's comment. With just a few more crushing blows to Apple Bloom's lady parts, Apple Bloom and Applejack shot out their vaginal juices all over Applejack's bedsheets. Big Mac shot a huge wad into Apple Bloom's womb. The three siblings fell asleep in their post orgasmic bliss.

The next day Granny Smith arrived back home. The three sibling were there to greet her. "Sorry I couldn't been here to celebrate your birthday." Granny Smith said. Granny Smith handed Big Mac a box wit a bow on top. "I hope this cupcake makes up for this." Big Mac took the box. "It's alright, Granny." Big Mac said. The family walked inside the house. "So, what did ya kids do while I was gone." The siblings looked at each other. "Nuthin'" They all said.

Later that night the siblings were hanging out in Big Mac's room. Then Big Mac thought of something. "Um, did I wear a condom last night?" He asked his sisters. "Applejack and Apple Bloom remembered the events of last night. Their eyes widen. "No." The girls said. Big Mac's eyes widen as well. "Are you guys on the pill?" He asked. Applejack and Apple Bloom shook their heads no. Silence fell in the room. "We're fucked." Applejack said looking at her feet.

**One year later:**

Granny Smith was in the kitchen cooking a big breakfast. She also filled two baby bottles with milk. "Incestrous sexual deviants!" Granny Smith said as she put some pancakes on Big Mac's plate. "I've should've kicked you out. "We heard you the first thousand times, Granny." Applejack said as she was breasting feeding her foal. "Besides, Apple Bloom has the worst of it." Apple Bloom was in the corner trying to calm her crying twin foals. "Way to be responsible, bro." Apple Bloom said coldly. "Now get over here and feed our foals." Big Mac put his face in his palms. "What have I done?" He said.


End file.
